MasaYuki Drabble
by Ame Pan
Summary: Masamune dan cintanya yang masih di ambang ketidakpastian. Balada suka dengan orang polos (atau bodoh?) macam Yukimura Sanada, lelah hati namun sayang untuk dilepas. Drabble ringan jaman SMA. Bahasa masih alay. BL. MasaYuki. Ame Pan's login.


MasaYuki Drabble

By Ame Pan

Genre:

Humor, Slash Romance

Rate: T

Character:

Date Masamune X Sanada Yukimura

Sarutobi Sasuke, Takeda Shingen, Katakura Koujuuro

Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM (game) & Yasuyuki Muto (anime)

 **Warning!** Hints everywhere, berupa dialog, fanfiksi masa lalu jadi maaf kalau bahasanya masih rerada alay.

"Saya belum bisa sembuh dari penyakit mematikan (baca: fujoshi) ini. Jadi silahkan bergabung." –Ame Pan-

=====sweet=====

 _"Yukimura itu anak harimau yang sangat polos. Walau ia sudah pandai mengaum dan menggunakan taringnya, dia belum banyak belajar. Terkadang hal itu membuatku khawatir dan gemas. Hingga rasanya ingin memukulnya hingga ia terpelanting jauh." Ujar Shingen sambil tertawa keras._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lama waktu berlalu kala dua pemuda itu tak saling jumpa. Date Masamune nyatanya mulai ada rasa rindu pada si anak harimau, Yukimura. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menemui pemuda serba merah itu di kediaman Klan Takeda.

"Hey you, Sanada Yukimura." Panggil Masamune saat melihat Yukimura yang tengah berlatih tombak di halaman kediaman Takeda.

"Ah, Masamune-dono, sudah lama tak berjumpa." Yukimura menoleh dan segera meletakkan kedua tombaknya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri sosok yang tengah berdiri santai di pintu gerbang.

"He~ jadi kau merindukanku ya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menantikan hari kita akan bertemu kembali."

DEG! "A-are you serious?" agaknya Masamune berharap juga. "Heh tak ku sangka kau-.."

"Hum, aku sudah siap!"

"Huh?" belum selesai dengan rasa deg-degannya, kini Masamune malah dibuat bigung dengan kalimat tak lengkap pemuda di depannya.

"Yukimura ini sudah menyiapkan tubuh untuk hari ini, jadi anda tak perlu sungkan padaku!" lanjut Yukimura, ambigu maksimal.

"H-huh?!" semburat pink menodai paras tampan Masamune. Memalukan sang empu. Ia bahkan sampai menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Yukimura ini tidak takut terluka atau semacamnya. Lagipula kalau hanya terluka sih sudah sering."

"Hah, sering?"

"Begitulah, anda tahu. Oyakata-sama sudah sering melakukannya, bahkan hingga badanku biru semua, ahahaha. Aku bisa menahan sakit seperti apapun."

"Paman Takeda itu… s-sering?" kalau dibuat level shock Masamune saat ini dari 1 sampai 10 maka Masamune akan memilih 15. Entah karena kalimat si rambut coklat yang terlalu ambigu atau memang ia yang sudah gelap mata, kalau ada kesempatan ia pasti akan bertarung satu lawan satu dengan tua bangka itu. Gila saja! His precious Yukimura sudah diapa-apakan bahkan sebelum ia berani untuk sekedar sentuh-sentuh. Sialan. Aura hitam menguar pekat dari tubuhnya.

"Uoohh! Aku tahu, semangat bertarung Masamune-dono memang yang paling bisa membuatku bersemangat." Berbeda dengan atmosfir di sekitar Masamune, di sekeliling pemuda periang itu yang ada malah api membara, semangat kuat ingin bertarung.

"Huh, what?"

"Yah, walaupun semangat Oyakata-sama tetap tidak teralahkan."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

"Hm? Anda tahu, semangat bertarung. Ya, semacam aura kuat yang keluar dari tubuh ketika seseorang semangat ingin bertempur."

"Don't kidding me. J-jadi maksudmu dari tadi…" aura hitam pekat Masamune berubah jadi kumpulan titik dan sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang siap menimpanya.

"Nah, karena kita sudah banyak berbincang…" Yukimura berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil kedua tombaknya, "sekarang saat nya kita menentukan siapa yang terkuat."

"…"

"BERSIAPLAH MASAMUNE-DONO! UOOHH!"

"U-uooohh…" lemas sudah Masamun dibuatnya. 'Ampun _Kami-sama_ , kenapa juga aku suka pemuda polos begini?' batinnya pundung.

=====sweet=====

 _"Sial itu ketika ingin mengajak Sanada Yukimura keluar malah bertemu Paman Takeda. SHIT!" kata Masamune._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarutobi Sasuke, ninja yang yang berada di pihak klan Takeda melesat cepat dari gerbang utama kediaman. Ia mencari sosok Yukimura demi menyampaikan kalau sosok Date Masamune, sang naga bermata satu, tengah menanti sang jendral.

"Danna, ada Date Masamune-dono di depan. Beliau bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlutut saat ia menemukan sosok Yukimura yang tengah sibuk menggosok kedua tombaknya.

"Eh, Masamune-dono?" gerakan Yukimura terhenti, ia menoleh tak percaya. Pada ninja itu.

"Iya, dan sekarang sedang bertemu dengan Oyakata-sama."

KLANG! Tombak yang tengah ia genggam jatuh ke lantai dengan efek dramatis. "Sa-sasuke, bagaimana ini?!"

"A-ada apa Danna?" agaknya Sasuke panik juga saat mengetahui sang tuan muda memasang ekspresi bingung dan panik begiu.

"Dadaku berdegup kencang. Rasanya tanganku juga bergetar," jelas Yukimura sambil memegangi dadanya.

'Mungkinkah, Danna... Date Masamune-dono... mereka…' otak Sasuke berkelana memikirkan kemungkinan hubunan dari kedua orang berkemampuan tarung di atas rata-rata itu.

"Tu-tubuhku juga memanas,"

'Ternyata benar!'

"Darahku bergejolak,"

Glup. Dengan susah payah Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"K-kenapa denganku Sasuke?"

"Ah Danna anda pasti sedang jatuh cin-.."

"AKU MENGERTI!"

Kalau boleh lebay, mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah terjungkal karena kaget dengan pekikan Yukimura. "Heh? Be-benarkah?"

"YA! INI PASTI SEMANGAT BETEMPUR YANG LUAR BIASA!"

"He?"

"Semangat bertempur seperti yang dikatakan Oyakata-sama! UOOHHHH!"

"U-uooohhh..." sahut Sasuke tak niat.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengiba pada Date Masamune. 'Date-dono, bersemangatlah, saya ada di pihak anda.'

=====sweet=====

 _"Masamune-sama tidak pernah mengeluh. Mau sakit atau terluka sekalipun, ia akan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Karena itu, agak sulit mengetahui keadaan beliau." ujar Koujuurou._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura." Panggil Masamune yang entah bagaimana (selalu) ada di kediaman Harimau dari tanah Kai itu.

"Ah, ya, ada apa Masamune-dono?" sahut Yukimura sambil berjalan menghampiri Masamune yang tengah duduk.

"Aku rasa tubuhku terasa pegal."

"Haa, begitukah?"

"Hmm, saat kugerakan lenganku rasanya mau patah, you see?" ujarnya denngan ekspresi tak nyaman, berusaha menunjukan kalau saat ia memutar lengannya hal itu mnyakitkan.

"Ah mungkinkah karena pertempuran di Pulau Seto?"

"Maybe…"

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa Yukimura ini bantu, Masamune-dono? Haruskah aku memijat lengan anda?"

"Hmm… boleh juga."

"Baiklah!"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau pijat bagian lain juga?" sebuah seringai mesum terpampang jelas di wajah Masamune. Yukimura yang kelewat polos tak menyadari hal itu, ia hanya memandang bigung pada pria itu.

"Hmm, pundak?"

"Yang lain."

"Punggung?"

"Yang lain."

"Hmmm... kalau begitu kaki, ya?"

"Bagian diantara nya, Bagaimana?" seringai itu makin lebar, dan mengerikan (di mata Sasuke yang ternyata sedang mengintip kegiatan keduanya).

"Hum, baiklah aku mengerti!"

"Hoo… good boy~"

"Pinggang kan?"

"Huh?"

"Anda aneh Masamune-dono, Jarang sekali ada orang yang meminta pinggangnya dipijat. Biasanya orang akan merasa geli kalau pinggangnya disentuh." Keluh Yukimura sambil beranjak ke belakang Masamune dan bersiap memegang pinggang pemuda ber-eye patch itu.

"Cih, damn it!" Masamune membuang wajah dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ha? Anda bilang apa, Masamune-dono?"

"OOIII YUKIMURA! BUATKAN AKU TEH!" suara keras dengan nada memerintah khas menginterupsi keduanya.

"OU OYAKATA-SAMA!" dan tanpa jeda berarti Yukimura langsung berlari ke arah asal suara dengan semangat, meninggalkan Masamune yang pundung.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke mengiba pada Masamune, sebagai salah seorang pengejar cinta (?) ia merasa senasib dengan pria itu. 'Semangat Date-dono, perjuangan anda masih panjang.'

Catatan: disini Yukimura mengira kata "diantara" yang dimaksud Masamune adalah "diantara punggung dan kaki" sedang kan dimaksud oleh Masamune sendiri adalah "diantara kaki". Yah kalian pasti mengerti.

=====sweet=====

 _"Bagi Tuan Muda Yukimura, Oyakata-sama adalah segalanya. Apapun yang diperintahkan beliau pasti akan dipatuhi Tuan Muda. Seperti hubungan ayah dan anak. Ah, tidak. Kurasa lebih tepat seperti tuan dan anjing yang setia." Jelas Sasuke sambil tertawa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perbedaan perlakuan dan reaksi Yukimura pada Shingen dan Masamune:

Kalau Shingen memerintahkan Yukimura untuk membuatkannya teh, maka dengan semangat 45 pemuda serba merah itu akan berlari kencang langsung melaksanakannya.

"OI YUKIMURA BAWAKAN AKU TEH!"

"OU OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Tapi kalau Masamune yang memerintahkan, maka…

"Hey, Sanada Yukimura, bawakan aku teh."

"Eehh? Kenapa aku? Aku kan bukan anggota kelompok anda."

"Cuma kau yang saat ini ada disekitarku, you see?"

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Kalau Shingen memerintahkan Yukimura untk memoles kapaknya maka dengan senang hati anak harimau itu akan melakukannya.

"OI YUKIMURA BAWAKAN KAIN DAN POLES KAPAKKU!"

"OU OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Tapi kalau yang memerintahkan adalah Masamune, maka…

"Kau sedang apa, Sanada Yukimura?"

"Ah, Masamune-dono. Aku sedang membersihkan tombakku. Kata Oyakata-sama kalau kita merawat senjata kita, maka bertarung pun jadi lebih semangat."

"Hoo really? Kalau begitu sekalian bersihkan pedangku." Dengan sengaja ia melempar pedang-pedangnya.

"Eehh? Tapi kan ini milik Masamune-dono. Harusnya anda yang merawat ini. Lagipula, bagaimana bila aku mencuri pedang-pedangmu ini?"

"Heh, memangnya kau berani?"

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Lagipula, memangnya kalau sudah kau curi kau bisa menggunakanya?"

"A-ah itu... ya, aku memang tidak begitu pandai menggunakan pedang sih."

"You see? Nah, tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Sudah bersihkan saja."

"Hmm… baiklah."

Sebagai sosok yang berperan seperti ayah, setelah berlatih Shingen selalu bertanya akan perkembangan jendralnya, dan dengan semangat membara Yukimura akan menjawabnya.

"Yukimura, apa yang sudah kau pelajari setelah mencoba bertarung denganku?"

"OU! Oyakata-sama sangat kuat. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan anda."

"YU-KI-MU-RRAAA!" dan sebah pukulan dengan tenaga di luar batas sukses membuat pemuda rambut coklat itu trpental hingga menabrak tembok. Namun tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia kembali berlari menghampiri Shingen.

"Tapi, Yukimura ini tidak akan berhenti untuk berusaha melindungi Oyakata-sama!"

Shingen memandang bangga pada anak buahnya itu, ia tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Yosh, Yukimura."

Membalas senyum, mata Yukimura berkaca-kaca. "Oyakata-sama."

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURAAAA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAA!"

Dan tak jauh dari tempat keduanya, Sasuke menggeleng lelah sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Astaga, lagi-lagi..."

Begitupula yang dilakukan Masamune. Ia sesekali suka bertanya apa yang didapatkan pemuda bersemangat itu setelah mereka melakukan pertarungan persahabatan (?). Tapi…

"Sanada Yukimura, apa yang sudah kau pelajari setelah bertarung denganku?"

"Masamune-dono sangat kuat. Tapi tetap saja Oyakata-sama yang terkuat!"

"Cih." Agaknya Masamune kesal juga malah dibandingkan dengan Paman Takeda itu.

"Tapi…" dengan penasaran Masamune melirik. Dilihatnya Yuimura memandang tanah yang ia pijak dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa indah dimata Masamune.

"Tapi entah kenapa hanya Masamune-dono yang berhasil membuatku berdebar-debar saat bertarung. Membuatku bersemangat untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan melampauimu. Ehehehe."

Tanpa bisa ditahan ada semburat pink yang menyapa paras Masamune. Ia mengulum senyum, senang bukan main. "You see?" ujarnya sambil menampilkan seringai andalannya.

"Un. Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita, Masamune-dono!"

"All right!"

Ah, mau sepolos apapun Yukimura, mau setidakpeka apapun Yukimura, nyatanya tak ada sesal bagi Masamune untuk menyukai pemuda itu. Biarlah perjalanannya masih panjang bahkan untuk membuat Yukimura paham kalau selama ini ia selalu memberikan 'kode-kode', yang jelas hanya pada si anak harimau itulah hatinya tertambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamat.

A/N:

Eaaaaa~ segitu sudah. Saya menemukan file ini tumpukan file fanfict saya. Kalau dilihat dari tanggal terakhir edit, ini sekitar saya masih SMA buatnya. Yah, niat hati hanya ingin meramaikan fandom Sengoku Basara. Itu sudah.

Semoga senang~ *tebar roti manis*


End file.
